Noob Saibot
|-|Netherrealm Wraith= |-|MK9= |-|Elder Sub-Zero= Summary Bi-Han was originally a professional assassin working for the Lin Kuei clan under the name of Sub-Zero and defended Earthrealm from the forces of Quan Chi and Shinnok. When participating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he fought with Scorpion, who consumed by vengeance ends up killing him. After his death, he is resurrected as the wraith Noob Saibot, who will later pursue his own interests in the original timeline. He is the brother of Kuai Liang, the current mentor of the Lin Kuei clan and the current Sub-Zero. Shadow of the Netherrealm. In life, Noob Saibot was known as Sub-Zero. Unjustly murdered by Scorpion, he was resurrected by Quan Chi and granted power over darkness, but as Quan Chi’s slave. Now, Quan Chi is dead. Noob Saibot is finally free to reclaim the honor that was stolen from him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C, likely 7-B | 7-B Name: Bi-Han (real name), Sub-Zero (former), Noob Saibot, has several titles including Death, Shinnok's Wrath, He Who Shall Not Be Named, Prince of Darkness, Death's Hand, Death's Shadow, Angel of Death, Dead One, Shadow of the Netherrealm Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 32 at his death Classification: Wraith, Legion; Formerly Human-Cryomancer hybrid and Lin Kuei assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|Elder Sub-Zero= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to rip spines and breaks others to pieces, shred people in half, resist strong winds, etc.), Martial Arts (Ninjutsu, Hapkido, Pi Gua, Monkey), Weapon Mastery (Wields swords and daggers), Stealth Mastery (As a Lin Kuei assassin, he is highly experienced in Ninjutsu techniques. Infiltrated the Netherrealm, Temple of Elements and the Shaolin Temples all by himself), Ice Manipulation (Can create ice by absorbing air/freezing water vapors), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition, hypermobility, all-terrain mobility and self-momentum.. Can scale massive walls, jump through windows, perform slide attacks, etc.), Absolute Zero (Can generate ice as cold as -500°F), Aura ( Can cause others who touch him to be frozen), Intangibility (Can turn his body into ice), Teleportation (Able to turn into ice before reforming elsewhere), Healing with Herbal Healers and Dit Dow Formulas (Can replenish health & heal injuries), Statistics Amplification with Urns of Strength (Can increase his strength), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically harm the elemental gods who are made of the element they represent) |-|Noob Saibot= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to knock heads out, lift people over him, break skulls, rip others in half, etc.), Martial Arts (Ninjutsu, Hapkido, Pi Gua, & Monkey), Weapon Mastery (Wields sickles, scythes, hammers, shurikens, swords), Stealth Mastery (As a former Lin Kuei assassin, he possesses experience in Ninjutsu techniques. Successfully ambushed Goro, Jacqui, Jax & Hanzo using stealth), Acrobatics (Still retains his agility, but can now do mid-air jumps), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 7. Pierces his sickle through his own chest without any harm Noob states in an intro dialogue that "the dead cannot die". He even says that Quan Chi's creations do not die easily, which should include Noob Saibot), Magic (Made a spell circle), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can quickly heal from pulling out an entire sickle inside his chest), Darkness Manipulation (Can manipulate and create darkness for various purpose, such as raising the dead and turning others to demons via shadows, making shadow weapons, vanishing from sight, creating shadow clones and even turn into a dark substance or phase through objects), Duplication (Can duplicate the shadow clones and weapons), Teleportation (Can teleport by himself, to his clones and his weapons), Portal Creation (Can summon dark portals that can break down and erase victims who pass through them), Flight (True flight), Soul Manipulation (His Netherrealm power also includes the power to consume souls. Was able to consume the souls of a Soulnado which made him stronger and legion referring to how Noob holds many souls in him, those having been enslaved and consumed by him), BFR (Can banish his enemies using portals), Density Manipulation (Can make his clone intangible, liquid or solid enough to be bulletproof) Sound Manipulation (Mimicked Sektor's grunt. Can change his clone's voice), Power Nullification (Able to prevent the use of powers with Ghostball), Power Bestowal (Gave Smoke his corruptive powers), Dimensional Storage (Can store his items in portals), Status Effect Inducement (Can bind opponents to his portal's tendrils), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Was pushed into a Soulnado that exploded and survived) |-|Elder Sub-Zero (With the Elemental Icons)=All previous abilities of Sub-Zero enhanced, Invulnerability (Has to be activated), Invisibility (Has to be activated) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Killed Human Hanzo, tried to later fight his Wraith self. Knocked down a large statue of Shinnok with a dropkick) | Large Building level (Caused a soulnado to explode. Fought Jax and Jacqui Briggs), likely City level (Briefly injured Grandmaster Hanzo with a sneak attack, later fought Hanzo or Kuai Liang while one of his clones was fighting Kuai Liang/Hanzo. Claimed to have surpassed Quan Chi and being perfected next to Revenants, which should include Liu Kang) | City level (Defeated and killed Fujin, the Water God, the Earth God, the Fire God and Quan Chi) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed, likely Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Killed a human Hanzo with the signature Spine Rip) | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Building Class, likely City Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level | Large Building level (Took hits from Nightwolf), likely City level | City level Stamina: High | High | Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with cryomancy | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with hammer and scythe. Tens of meters with powers and projectiles Standard Equipment: |-|Elder Sub-Zero= Shield of Invulnerability, Eye of Invisibility, Universal Translator *'Optional Equipment:' Herbal healer, herbal booster, Urn of Vitality, Urn of Strength, Urn of Life, Dit Dow formula *'Can Create/Summon:' Ice swords, ice daggers, ice clones |-|Noob Saibot= Sickle *'Optional Equipment:' Throwing stars, Troll Hammer *'Can Create/Summon:' Shadow clones, dark portals, Cyber Smoke, his own weapon Intelligence: Gifted. He is a dangerous spy and schemer as a wraith. As a Lin Kuei recruit, he honed his ice powers at a young age, and is a skilled technology user which helped him reactivate Smoke's cyborg body and reprogrammed him to fight for Noob. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As the Elder Sub-Zero: |-|Abilities= *'Freeze:' Sub-Zero could send a ball of ice to freeze the opponent in place. *'Lin Kuei Slide:' He could slide across the floor and knock the opponent off their feet. **'Super Lin Kuei Slide:' Improved version of Lin Kuei Slide where Sub-Zero slides a greater distance. *'Ground Freeze:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice statue of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. *'Ice Shower:' Sub-Zero shoots ice straight overhead which falls back down atop his opponent. He can shoot it close, mid way, or far away to freeze the opponent. *'Freeze in the Air:' Sub-Zero sends a ball of ice straight ahead whilist airborne. *'Diagonal Freeze:' Sub-Zero shoots an ice blast upwards to freeze an airborne opponent. *'Freeze on Contact:' Sub-Zero runs forward, and freezes enemies he touches on the way past. *'Deep Freeze: '''He could deep freeze opponents to the point of them becoming brittle enough to shatter into pieces. *'Polar Blast:' He had the ability to freeze the entire air itself by concentrating all of his ice power into one destructive blast. '''As Noob Saibot:' |-|Abilities= *'Shadows & Darkness:' The complete absence of light. After his death via Scorpion's fiery breath, Quan Chi resurrected and bestowed upon him a power as dark as his soul. This is his most versatile ability in his arsenal, as he can use it in a myriad of ways. **'Invisibility:' Noob can use darkness to cloak himself in it, effectively hiding him from sight. While invisible, he can freely attack his enemy without revealing himself. **'Creation:' His darkness can also be used to manifest solid and lethal weapons such as a set of shurikens and sickles. Besides weapons, he can create a solid shadow clone from darkness capable of turning into a black liquid substance. **'Necromancy & Corruption:' Noob's shadows have corruptive properties that can turn those who come into contact with it into darker versions of themselves. He can also revive the dead using the same ability. *'Portal Creation:' Noob can create dark portals that can be used in many ways thanks to his creativity. He can use portals to teleport himself & others with him, bind opponents to his portals (without them falling through it), and even use portals as weapons by slicing them when his opponents are through the portal. If necessary, he can make these portals lethal by making them flay and vanish those who pass through the portals. *'Teleportation:' While Noob can use his portals to teleport, he can teleport without using them and has other methods of teleportation. Noob can teleport to his possessions such as his weapons and shadow clones and use his intangibility to dissipate and reform somewhere else. He can recall his weapons in this manner as well. *'Duplication:' There's only one thing more dangerous than facing Noob. Facing MORE Noobs! He is also capable of duplicating his weapons, portals and clones for up to ten copies at his disposal. |-|Special Moves= *'Ghostball:' Unblockable projectile that disables the use of powers. **'Spirit Ball:' A faster moving projectile. *'Tele-Slam:' Fly upwards and reappear behind opponent, slamming them down. **Amplifying it sends Noob and the opponent flying through a portal loop instead of slamming them. **'Air Tele-Slam:' Gain the ability to activate Tele-Slam in the air. **'Shadow Portals:' Amplified Tele-Slam sends the only the opponent through the portal. *'Shadow Tackle:' Sends clone running towards the opponent to tackle them. *'Confusing Teleport:' Teleport behind the opponent and punch them. *'Shadow Throw:' Send shadow clone that throws opponent upwards. *'Air Fireball:' Shoot a ball of fire down to the opponent. *'We Live:' Summon Smoke to charge and punch the opponent together. *'Death From Above:' Summon Smoke to kick the opponent from the air. *'Dark Shadows:' Summon Smoke to punch the opponent from behind. *'Dark Assassin:' Unleash a barrage of throwing stars. *'Darkness:' Disappear and reappear in darkness, turning invisible. *'Black Hole:' Shoot a portal upwards that lands behind the enemy. *'Rising Shadow Kick:' Summon clone to do a dive kick upwards. *'Sickle Snag:' Grab the opponent with sickle and slam them down. *'(Air) Sickle Port:' Throw sickle at a downward angle, teleporting to where it hits the ground. *'Sickle Toss:' Throw sickle into the air, where clone grabs it and slams down. *'Shadow Slide:' Send shadow clone sliding forward. *'Shadow Strike:' Clone jumps out and attacks the opponent (via low kick) *'(Air) Shadow Dive:' Clone dives down towards the opponent. *'Throw:' Noob uppercuts the opponent to a portal where they reappear from a portal on the ground and repeats this twice before Noob kicks them away OR Noob grabs the opponent to throw them over his head where they fall into a portal and the opponent emerges from above as they are suspended. He punches their head twice before slamming them down head first. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Noob does an upwards sickle strike, but it decapitates them with the spine intact. *'Decapper:' Noob lifts his opponent over his head before throwing them to a portal behind him. They hang from a portal above him as he takes out his sickle and slices their head off. *'Skinned:' Noob uppercuts the opponent to a portal. His foe jumps out of another portal as a flayed corpse before he punches it to a portal that skins them to the bone then kicks them away to a portal that erases their remains. *'Wow Out:' Noob teleports behind his opponent and snags them with his sickle before leaping up and slamming them to a portal where they will fall through two portals in an eternal loop. *'Hooked:' Noob tosses his sickle upwards then summons his clone to catch it in midair. The clone lands down with a downwards strike that cleanly slices the opponent in half. *'More Portals More Problems:' Noob and his clone grabs an airborne opponent via sickle and slams them down. The clone proceeds to drag them to a portal before Noob bisects them by closing it. *'brutality:' Noob sends out his clone to punch the opponent's groin then hooks them in with his sickle, pulling them closer. The opponent is revealed to have a wound in their bowels and their intestines fall out. |-|Super Moves= * Together Again: Noob first calls his shadow to appear from behind his opponent and grab them. Noob then punches the foe in the face, breaking the whole skull, the shadow then breaks their spine, heart and ribs by kneeing them in the lower back. Noob then kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit on his leg. * Fatal Blow (TOGETHER AGAIN): Noob starts the move by trapping the opponent's legs through a portal. He summons his shadow clone to grab and charge the opponent toward Noob who performs a dropkick that smashes their face. The clone puts them down as Noob quickly drops through a portal before emerging on top of them and stomps on their head. The stomp bounces them up as Noob pulls out his sickle and shoves it through their chin and skull. Key: Elder Sub-Zero | Noob Saibot | With the Elemental Icons (Sub-Zero) Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Bi-Han.png|Bi-Han as Sub-Zero. File:MK3 Noob.png|Original Timeline Noob Saibot. File:Noob_versus1.png|MKA Noob Saibot. File:Noob_Saibot_Render.png|MK9 Noob Saibot Ohhshieeethesback.png|MK11 Noob Saibot and his clone |-|Intros and Victory Poses= File:4zzoEri_-_Imgur.gif|Noob Saibot returns in MK11. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Hybrids Category:Orphans Category:Honorable Characters Category:Spies Category:Loyal Characters Category:Demons Category:Thieves Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Blade Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Healers Category:Acrobats Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Density Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Necromancers Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:NetherRealm Studios